


There's Only You

by baekpupniyeol



Series: Drabbles for Baekhyun's Birthday [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Idol Park Chanyeol, Infidelity, M/M, Married Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Professor Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekpupniyeol/pseuds/baekpupniyeol
Summary: Three years into their marriage, everything went off.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Drabbles for Baekhyun's Birthday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732807
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hello everyone. How are you all??  
> Have you seen Baekhyun's live today because I wasn't able too.  
> Anyways here a two part drabble for our dearest Baekhyunnee's birthday.  
> WARNING!!!!!  
> It was all a spur of the moment so if there are grammar errors then please spare me. Love you all enjoy reading while I am preparing for the next part.

People always asked him the same old question but Baekhyun will always answer it with a genuine smile and his top most sincerity.

"How's being Park Chanyeol's husband?"

"It's surreal. I will always pinch myself to check if I was really living in reality."

The conversation will continue to run smooth after that. But people will never understand how that answer covers the true reality between the couple. 

Truth be told that Baekhyun felt surreal after becoming the partner in life of one of the biggest names in the entertainment industry in South Korea. He still can't believe until now that his husband, Chanyeol, kneeled infront of him after 4 years of being together, putting out a small black box from his pocket, asking him to marry him. That day was their 4th year anniversary and truthfully, during those times, Baekhyun wasn't thinking of having an engagement ring on his ring finger, crying dozens of tears just because he was so happy. Chanyeol also shed the same amount of tears that day and no man is much happier than him that day.

Then three years into their marriage, everything went off. 

____

"You should spend more time with your husband, Baekhyun." A friend of them husbands said one day during their college reunion.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol went on the same university to pursue performing arts. There, they met as classmates, soon became best of friends and before graduating they became boyfriends. The same day Chanyeol passed an audition from KJM Entertainment. Unfortunately, Baekhyun didn't pass any audition he joined so he then continue studying his masterals for Music and Film and now a professor in their alma mater.

"How can he spend time with his jerk of a husband if that giant is the one busy with those bitches who can't even sing." Baekhyun's bestfriend, Kyungsoo said sarcastically. Baekhyun just sighed. He knows Kyungsoo was right. Chanyeol's busy.

Baekhyun went home early. He didn't listen to the multiple plead from his bestfriend when he told him to spend more time at the party. He needed to be home for Chanyeol.

_"I bet my ass that husband of yours ain't coming home tonight!" ___

____

__

____

It was already 3am in the morning but still Baekhyun is awake waiting for his husband to come home. He just wants to clear things up to him especially the rumor about him and another singer circulating the internet. He is sure he'll be scolded for looking through those site. He also has his whole trust towarss his husband nevertheless, he just want to hear it from his mouth.

At exactly quarter to 4, Baekhyun heard the car parking inside their garage. He sat up straight from the couch and waited for the front door to open. Soon, his husband entered without turning on the lights, trying his best not to make a sound when he stopped midway towards the stairs, fishing out his phone in his pocket. Looking at his husband at from the dark living room, Baekhyun smiled on the thought of his husband silencing his phone for him to not wake up. But soon the smile faded.

"Hey babe." Chanyeol slurred on his phone. He cupped his mouth so he can make his whisper loud for the caller. It was also loud for Baekhyun. A tear escape from his eyes.

The conversation went on as Baekhyun heart and eyes hurt the same time. Chanyeol then bid his goodbye as sweet as possible that Baekhyun hasn't recieve lately.

_She's lucky._

And just like that a loud sob resonates around the dark living room. Chanyeol flinched from the sound that he almost fall from the stairs. On the other hand, Baekhyun tried his best to cover his sound by his hands.

Chanyeol squinted his eyes to the dark living room until he saw the figure of his husband, shoulders shaking while sitting in the couch. Realization hit him hard as a rock and slowly but surely walked back down the stairs towards his small husband.

"Bae-Baekhyun?" He called out."L-love?"

That was the hit for the dam of his tears to break and continously to fall down. Hi ls heartbreaking sobs escape his lips like the first wail of the child being born. Baekhyun was hurting so bad. He was hurting so much he doesn't even know if his heart is literally being torn apart or not. The fact that Chanyeol called him by their supposed to be endearing pet name. The name that used to make his heart pump blood faster as it used to be it. The name that made the butterflies on his belly flew for more than seven years. The name that gave him reasons to fell in love numerous times to the man who is kneeling front him now and trying his best to wipe those tears falling from his husband's cheeks.

"B-Baek, please listen to me. I'm......I'm so sorry, huh. Please Baek. S-Stop crying, please." Chanyeol pleaded so much. He didn't know his husband was awake. He didn't know how much Baekhyun have heard but he will explain. No matter how hard is it, he will try his best to make Baekhyun understand.

He cupped his face, thumbs rubbing his now rosy cheeks. Chanyeol's heart shattered at the scenery infront of him. He fucked up real time.

"Baby listen to me, okay. You are the only one I love, believe Baek. Please believe me, huh? B-baby." Chanyeol kissed his forehead and that made the smaller cry even more. Chanyeol bit his lips. He can't endure listening and seeing his husband crying but he needs to. He needs to.

Baekhyun soon looked up at him. Chanyeol saw it. The last light of his husband bright eyes that is exclusively for him and he wants to hold onto that light, to not fade but it did, and the words spilling in Baekhyun's mouth made his heart breaks more.

"We should take a break from our marriage, Yeol."

Though painful, Chanyeol let him. He just ask for a break not a divorce so he should let Baekhyun go. That night, Baekhyun packed one duffel bag for he will not stay away for long. He let Chanyeol walked him to the bus stop. When the bus arrived, they hugged one last time before Baekhyun hiked up the bus, crying his heart out once it moved away from the stop. Chanyeol, who was left behind, has his own tears flowing down his face, fist clenched. Screaming silently his promise of getting back his husband while everything is done.

_Two years after ___


	2. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!!  
> I was really busy with online class yesterday that's why I wasn't able to post this but here it is!!!!  
> Thanks for reading guys that alone means a lot to me!!!  
> Enjoy this although it was impromptu ❤❤

It has been two years since Baekhyun asked to take a break with their relationship. Throughout those times, Chanyeol tried to focus on his job and also to build himself again for Baekhyun. To his disappointment, photos of him crying at the bus station after sending Baekhyun to the bus spread throughout the internet like a plague then another picture of him with that actress resurfaces but this time it is far more worst. Chanyeol wants to prove that all allegation of him cheating on his husband were false but his company won't let him.

"Just go with it, Chanyeol. You have no choice after all." His manager told him one night. Chanyeol has a choice and he choose his husband. So he went live on his social media and told everyone about how the company framed him up to cheat on his husband. How they promised him big projects if he just went with the flow. How they literally violated their own contract with not just him but almost all their artist. .

He knew so well what consequences he will face tomorrow but if this will clear his name and will bring Baekhyun back to him, then why not take the risk?

The next day, Chanyeol, with the help of his lawyer friend, filed a case against his company and to that woman's company. He won the case and he should be happy about that but he can't, not when his husband is still not contacting him.

Days, weeks, months, and two years have pass but still Baekhyun hasn't talk to him. He tried going to his husband's hometown where he found his in-laws but his husband was nowhere to be found. They told him that after Chanyeol won the case, they thought that Baekhyun already went back to him and that they don't know where their son is exactly.

Chanyeol contacted anyone he knew Baekhyun will contact and at last he found one.

"He's here Chanyeol." Kyungsoo said through the phone. Thank goodness that his college friend didn't change his number.

"He won't meet you. He told me he was so ashamed of leaving you alone when you need him the most." Chanyeol sighed. He knew his husband will feel bad about that situation but two years is enough. 

"Send me your address. I want to meet him. Please." The other man sighed. Honestly, he was so done on how childish and immature his friend is. His friend is a college professor but when in love and life, he's dumb so as the good friend that he is, to keep out his friend from all this sadness and regret, he gave Chanyeol his address. 

Baekhyun arrived home later than usual since he needs to fix the program for his student's recital this month. After what happen to him and Chanyeol, he resigned to his former university before applying to a public university. What he earn from here is much more slimer than those from his previous work but its better. Chanyeol won't find him here. 

As he open the door to the apartment, he and Kyungsoo shared, he notice how silent the apartment is. During this time, Kyungsoo will be busy in the kitchen and there will be music playing around the house. He just shrugged thinking that maybe Kyungsoo was out with his fiance and continued with taking off his shoes. He didn't notice the tall man standing infront of him, tears brimming in his eyes. 

When Baekhyun looked up, time seems to stop with his breath following suit. He hasn't seen this coming. Him meeting his husband, whom he miss the most. 

"C-Chanye---." He didn't get to finish his words when the said man walked towards him and hugged him tight. Soon, he heard sobs from the man which made him lift his own arms and wrapped them around the taller's waist, pulling him into him tighter. Baekhyun breathed the masculine scent of his husband that made him sigh contently.

"I-I miss....you....Baek." He said between sobs. Baekhyun's heart is clenching. He's making his husband cried again. Just like the day he left him in the bus stop.

Baekhyun knew it all. He has seen it in the news and he can't believe himself for leaving his husband when he needs him the most. He watched every interviews. He also watched the hearing. He prayed everynight that the trial will be short and that it will be on his husband's side. He was so happy when Chanyeol won the case that he himself cried infron of the television with his mother holding him. But still he can't face Chanyeol.

_'For better, for worst'._ That's what they vow when they married each other but Baekhyun broke it. He left his husband when he was kneeling infront of him, asking him to believe him. He should be there beside Chanyeol but he was the one push his husband away and help the paparazzi dirtied his image as the cheating husband. How can he do those things to his love?

They settle on the living room with Baekhyun leaving Chanyeol for a while to grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. When he came back, he saw the taller seems to calm down. Baekhyun put the glass on thr coffee table before he settled himself beside Chanyeol on the long couch. 

Silence overtook the whole area with their knees softly touching. Chanyeol was busy looking down while he's fidgeting with his fingers when a warm small hand cover his bigger one. He looked up seeing the glistening two dark brown orbs which were looking at him. Chanyeol did his best not to cry once again before his hold into Baekhyun's hand.

"Will you let me explain this time?" Chanyeol softly called, eyes pleading towards his small husband. The other nodded tigthening his old to his hands to signal me to continue. Chanyeol told him everything, not leaving the smallest details. He even explained everything Baekhyun heard that night. How he is being force by his company. How that woman was paying his company real big just for him to entertain. How he was really labeled as a prostitute by the woman's company through their contract paper.

Chanyeol can't hold his emotions anymore so he did cried. He cried all the tears he wasn't able to shed since his parents, friends and lawyers told him not to show a single tear or they will turn the table favor to them. He cried in front of his husband who thought that he was a cheating man. He cried as Baekhyun pulled him to a hug and soothed circles on his back. He cried until he heard Baekhyun telling him that everything is alright, that he was there with him and that he will never leave him alone. He cried until he felt their body swinging left to right, then a sweet voice of his beloved husband, smiling at the thought of Baekhyun remembering how he needed to be calm down like a baby. 

Sooner or later, Baekhyun heard the soft snores coming from his tall husband. He giggled then slowly but surely moved to lie his lover down the couch. He fixed him properly so his legs where lying on the couch also but his longs limbs still stretched out of the armrest. He sit in the carpeted floor, infront of his husband's face. He reached out to tucked his hair behind his ear, looking at Chanyeol's face. Dark circles, a little break outs and dried tears painted his husband face screaming exhaustion. He is sure that the man has been busying himself to work since he already have his own studio with the help of a friend, and as per what Baekhyun heard, they are preparing for a debut album of some newbie artist. 

He was so ashamed of himself for doing all of this to Chanyeol. He should be there when the man needed him the most. He should be there fulfilling his promise that if everything went wrong in Chanyeol's career, he will be there to make him forget about those things. He knew how soft hearted his husband is and he can imagine how hard all those are for him especially when he was not there. Baekhyun wants so bad to punch himself. He doesn't deserve Chanyeol anymore. He shouldn't be here. He should be somewhere far from Chanyeol, that the man won't be able to see him again. 

But that's being selfish, once again. 

Chanyeol needed him more than anything. Chanyeol looked for him because he want him back, right? Or maybe his getting mixed signals?What if Chanyeol went here just to clear his name and to officially get divorce with him? He looked around but he didn't see anything that can be Chanyeol's. 

But really, Chanyeol just cleared his name to him but he hasn't tell anything about his main objective of coming all the way here. Baekhyun doesn't notice that time had passed and that Chanyeol started to wake from his nap. He felt his arm, which is leaning in the couch, being kissed and electricity surged throughout his body until he flinched. He looked at the man who was leaning on his sides now looking straight to him.

"Hey." He called out softly. "Go back to your sleep. You look very much exhausted." Baekhyun said. 

"Can't sleep. Hungry." Chanyeol mumbled to which Baekhyun realized he hasn't eaten as well. He stood up but stopped by a hand on his arms.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm preparing dinner. Kyungsoo might have leftovers in the fridge." Baekhyun said before Chanyeol let him go. Good thing Kyungsoo really have some leftovers for him. Its not that he doesn't want to cook for Chanyeol but he needs to find answer to the question circulating his mind awhile ago. 

They finished their dinner in no time and soon they are fighting to who will sleep on the bed. Baekhyun sighed.

"I am calling Kyungsoo." Baekhyun announced. Few more rings and his friend answer.

"What the hell, Baekhyun?! I'm in the middle of a make out session and you just have to ruin it." Kyungsoo answered from the other side. Baekhyun facepalmed at his roommate's remarks.

"I just call to ask if I can sleep on your bed tonight. I'll let Chanyeol used mine." 

"Bitch you are married. Why would you let your husband sleep in the bed alone. Don't tell me that giant haven't ask you to come back to him?" Kyungsoo retorted. Baekhyun went silent after that.

"I have no rights to demand." He heard shuffling before he finally heard his friend turn serious.

"Listen here, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo started. "Chanyeol called me after he have finished calling almost all our friends in college. When he asked about you, he sounds so desperate and same when I see him today." Baekhyun listen carefully. Kyungsoo maybe nagging with thousands of foul words in his vocabulary but when its about being a good friend, he'll be the champion.

"What I am trying to say is that....." Kyungsoo paused. Baekhyun held his breath for a moment. "Bitch get that dick tonight!" He yelled before hanging up missing his friends whine. He turned around just to see Chanyeol already sleeping on his bed.

Baekhyun moved towards his bed sitting at the edge while looking at his phone. Kyungsoo had once again prove how good of a friend he is. Chanyeol must do his best efforts to look for him himself. Its not like he doesn't love Chanyeol anymore, it was the opposite. He loves Chanyeol more than anything that he will learn how to sacrifice everything for his welfare. That's how you love. 

"Hey why aren't you sleeping yet?" Chanyeol called out while sitting up the bed. "Should I sleep on Kyungsoo's bed instead?"

Baekhyun can't take it anymore so he moved to hugged his husband catching him off guard. As soon as his face landed on his chest, he poured out his misery and let fat tears of longing and shame poured down his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Yeol." Baekhyun cried. Chanyeol wrapped his arms protectively around his small husband.

"Y-yeol, I'm really sorry." Chanyeol shushed his small husband rocking them from side to side. "You don't have to apologize, okay. I ruined everything. It's my fault."

Baekhyun shook his head against his tall husband's chest. His husband heartily chuckled from how cute he is. Baekhyun looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me the most." He started. Chanyeol looked down at his cute, pouting husband. 

"I'm sorry for not sparing my ear to you that night." The taller nodded. "I'm sorry for not coming home although I already knew the truth." Chanyeol pulled his small husband into a hug again bringing him up to his lap. Baekhyun nuzzled his face towards his husband's neck leaving a small peck under his jaw. He's finally opening up to his husband and Chanyeol is more than happy about that.

"Let's leave them in the past now, shall we?" Baekhyun nodded.

Chanyeol sighed. He was so happy that he has his husband back again in his arms. Finally, all walls were already broke down between them. Walls made not by them but the circumstances and situation they can't escaped before. Now, they are together in the comfort of the smaller's bed, arms tightly wrapped around each other, kisses in the fore head and silent promised that starting today there will always have each other. 

_My love_  
_There's only you in my life_  
_The only thing that's right_  
_My first love_  
_You're every breath I take_  
_You're every step I make_  
_And I I want to share_  
_All my love with you_  
_No one else will do_  
_And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes)_  
_They tell me how much you care_  
_Oh, yes_  
_You'll always be_  
_My endless love_  


Baekhyun can't believed how the radio knew what to play on such a lovely day. He smiled leaning on the counter while waiting for the breakfast to be prepared.

It's been months since he and Chanyeol talked. They've settled everything now. They made sure that never a thing will be left unsaid and cleared between them.

He closed his eyes to immerse himself to the song in the radio not noticing someone creeping behind him with a giant dimpled smile. He flinched when he felt strong arms around his waist. He looks up to his side to see his smiling lover with his messy bed hair.

"How's sleep Mr. Producer." The giant just hummed pecking his shoulder before setting his chin over it.

Finally, Chanyeol, together with his friend, finished the album they made for that certain artist who already wrote his name even before debuting for he was doing covers in social media. Chanyeol's eyes for talented artist was once again proven to be excellent. They can foresee how imapctful the debut will be.

The radio kept on playing love songs to which the two swayed unconciously. Chanyeol suddenly stood up and turned Baekhyun slowly around to face him. He brings Baekhyun arms to wrapped around his nape then holds his waist. Baekhyun smiled at the actions, he can help how his heart beats fast. Many years have fast but Chanyeol can still manage to make his heart go wild.

They waltz together in the kitchen, Baekhyun doing a quick action of turning off the stove when they reached that side to avoid the burning of their breakfast. He looked back at Chanyeol who has the same smile as him. They swayed silently to the slow music the radio is currently playing. They danced until the other's stomach growled from hunger to which they laugh at. They eat, then play video games, then went on a date since its their day offs.

They do that together until they already don't know how much time have they spent. They stayed together until they don't know how long has it been. They love each other until they reached the point that 'I love you' can't reached the value of 'There's only you'. Because of Chanyeol and Baekhyun, you can say 'I love you's' to those who you love, friends, family and fans but 'There's only you' can only mean that there's only a Chanyeol for Baekhyun, and a Baekhyun for Chanyeol.


End file.
